


Treading On Sudden Intentions

by Lavender_Siren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Siren/pseuds/Lavender_Siren
Summary: “Y’know Keith, I was waiting under your bed for probably a good half hour. So, when you said my name I thought you had sensed me somehow. I don’t know, maybe your stupid mullet gave you some sort of superpower. I mean, that would make perfect sense as to why you would want to keep...this.” Lance reached out to let a lock of Keith’s hair slip through his fingers.Keith couldn’t be bothered to mold his face into one of annoyance, he had hoped that maybe the flush of red dusted on his cheeks would somehow make him look irritated.“But then I was, quite literally, shown the truth. When you pushed me against the wall, despite the mask of anger you put on, your eyes confirmed the truth.”Lance laid his palm flat on the side of Keith’s head before grabbing a fistful of black hair.“You didn’t know I was here. But, judging by how you said my name you wished I was.”





	Treading On Sudden Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got my shit together and finished this one-shot. This has literally been a WIP since season one aired OTL  
> But here it is! One less WIP in my drafts. I do have another klance (no surprise, it's been waiting since season one) but it's a multi chap one so don't expect that one showing up anytime soon.

Anyone who said that Lance is an impatient person can suck it.

Lance already had twenty minutes invested into his prank; not to mention he was crammed under Keith’s bed to achieve his newfound goal of the week.  
Keith had told Lance to prove to him that he ‘actually had a functioning brain’ after Lance suggested that Pidge should create a soap gun to spray the floor in front of Galra soldiers to work in the team’s favor. Y’know, like they would be slipping everywhere and it’d be hard to fight us so we can use it to escape when things get rough.

Whatever, his idea could’ve worked.

He figured that it was time that Keith discovered that Lance was not a person he should mess with anyway; and he would demonstrate it with his quick wits, despite how little of it Keith says he has.

It was at this point in waiting that Lance really wished he grabbed one of Keith’s pillows to cushion his head, maybe next time.  
Lance just hopes that it will all be worth it when he hears Keith shriek while he tries to escape back to his own room before Keith could land a punch on him.

The click of the door opening ceased any remaining thoughts passing through Lance’s mind. He turned his head to the side, observing the boots pacing around the room before they were kicked off to the corner.  
The water running gave Lance a chance to peek his head out to see Keith brushing his teeth in the bathroom, already in his pajamas. He stretched his limbs as far as he could without having any of them stick out, a relief from being crammed under the bed in a stiff position.

The lights flickered off. He could hear the clicks of Keith’s feet drive closer to him until the bed moved barely an inch and a “Shit!” hissed out from Keith.

The amount of pressure Lance had to apply when he clasped his mouth shut was enough to temporarily paint it red. A minor price to pay; if he got caught he might never be able to pull this off until Keith eventually stops checking for Lance hiding in his room. 

A bedside night light was turned on after, he could hear Keith grumbling under his breath. The bed dipped down and drooped closer to hover just above Lance’s body. Now he had to be extra cautious not to knock against it and screw up all his hard work. 

‘Just ten more minutes.’ He reminded himself, removing his hand from his mouth to lay it by his side. This was probably ranking in at Lance’s top five time-consuming pranks he’s ever pulled, and failure is not an option with these ones.

 

“Lance.”  
It was a breathy release of his name, trailed off by a low hum.

Lance froze, his heart was pounding and he told himself that Keith couldn’t possibly have known that he was here. If he did, then Keith would’ve dragged him out from underneath the bed by now.

But then he heard it again, his name being called in a whisper that was obviously meant for him.  
‘Keith thinks he’s won...motherfucker.’

“NO! I refuse to let you ruin this!” Lance shoved the mattress up before rolling his body out from under the bed.  
“Do you know how long I had to wait for you to-”

Lance’s words fell short at the scene he unknowingly jumped into.

Keith was draped over the bed; the rim of the bottom of his shirt clamped between his teeth, and boxers pulled down to hang around his knees. 

Lance’s gaze was glued to the pale hand that was loosely wrapped around Keith’s cock, the light glistening off of the precum smothered on the fingers. This was the first time Lance has ever seen Keith’s hand unaccompanied by his fingerless gloves, and it was probably for the best if this is how he gets to see it.

Lance opened his mouth several times to try to form words but they refused to have anything to do with the situation. Instead, he looked at Keith; whose eyes were on the brink of crawling out of his skull and stabbing Lance through the heart, despite appearing helpless with how he struggled to catch his breath. 

The brunette was slammed against the wall, a hand quickly cupping over his mouth when he let out a yelp.  
Lance inhaled through his nose, picking up a scent that lingered on the skin that rested right below his nostrils. It was musky, a hint of saltiness and another smell he couldn’t quite place but he knew it was damp.  
Lance raised his hands up to show that he wasn’t going to scream to everyone that he just saw Keith’s king kong dong. His mouth was hesitantly uncovered, air stuck onto the area and realization kicked in. 

“You did not just put your dick hand over my mouth.” Lance whispered harshly.

“Shut. Up.”  
Keith’s eyes drop down to see the pink of Lance’s tongue dart swiftly across his lips, catching a thin layer of the remaining sheen liquid into his mouth.  
This unintentional action made Keith’s cock twitch, he bit down on the side of his bottom lip to suppress a soft moan from slipping out.

“What the hell were you doing under my bed?” He tried to sound angry but instead, his voice came out husky with undertones of desire laced into it.

“Definitely not mentally preparing myself like I should’ve been.” 

Keith’s hand came pounding down against the wall beside Lance’s head, startling the brunette into crossing his arms defensively in front of his face; one of his legs lifted up high enough to knock up against the other’s erection.  
Keith’s breath hitched, and he used the wall for support as he slightly leaned in with his head bowed down.  
Lance’s mouth twitched upward, an idea crossing his mind that should have never been created.

He kept his leg up, slowly moving it side to side as he stared down at Keith’s body shuddering in response.  
“I always knew I’d see the day I’d have you bowing down to me.”

Keith shot his head up, his fist rising with it to punch Lance right in his smug face; but it was halted by a firm clutch of fingers around his wrist. 

At the moment, it made sense why Lance chose to stop his attack by catching him by the wrist; the hand he used was the same hand he covered Lance’s mouth with. His ‘dick hand’, Lance had called it. It was a risky move on Lance’s part; there was a chance that he wouldn’t grab Keith’s wrist in time before his fist already hit his face. He guessed that having to touch his hand would be worse than getting punched by it.

All of his thoughts were contradicted with one action.

Lance had brought Keith’s hand closer to his face, to the point where his fingertips brushed up against his lips.

Warm, foreign, pleasant. 

Lance had slipped a digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue down to where the finger branched out from the palm. He licked with the goal of stripping the flesh clean of lingering liquid that stuck to the surface, and he did that to all five, eyes never faltering from Keith’s. 

It was expected that Lance would want to get a rise out of Keith, it seemed to be one of his favorite ‘hobbies’ as of late; but this was entirely different. 

This was a dangerous game Lance was playing.

Keith’s mind went foggy, save for his focus on how Lance’s tongue danced from one finger to the next. Only when that tongue slithered back to reside behind the crescent grin that now hung on Lance’s face, did Keith manage to regain some train of thought.

“Y’know Keith, I was waiting under your bed for probably a good half hour. So, when you said my name I thought you had sensed me somehow. I don’t know, maybe your stupid mullet gave you some sort of superpower. I mean, that would make perfect sense as to why you would want to keep...this.” Lance reached out to let a lock of Keith’s hair slip through his fingers.

Keith couldn’t be bothered to mold his face into one of annoyance, he had hoped that maybe the flush of red dusted on his cheeks would somehow make him look irritated.

“But then I was, quite literally, shown the truth. When you pushed me against the wall, despite the mask of anger you put on, your eyes confirmed the truth.” 

Lance laid his palm flat on the side of Keith’s head before grabbing a fistful of black hair.  
“You didn’t know I was here. But, judging by how you said my name you wished I was.”

Lance leaned in towards Keith’s ear, tugging the hair trapped in his hand on the opposite side to expose his neck more.

“Back at the Garrison they called me ‘The Genie’ cause I granted wishes so fine.”

“They seemed to have called you a lot of things at the Garrison.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m a pretty popular guy.”

Keith allowed a breathy chuckle to run past his lips.  
“Is that why you’re always bitching about how I’m better than you?”

“I don’t bitch about it. And you aren’t really in a position to be acting all high and mighty since you’re practically my bitch right now.”  
Lance gave another hard tug while he swept his foot to knock Keith off balance and land on his knees.  
“On your knees too, huh? Not surprising.”

Keith doesn’t need to look up to know that Lance is looming over him, his face probably holding the biggest grin right now. 

Fingers curl underneath his chin, forcing his head up to see Lance staring at him, his blue eyes resembling the restless waves rioting before a tsunami.  
“A thought just came to me right now.”  
“Wow, that’s a first.” 

A palm slammed down on Keith’s chest, hard enough to make him fall over and use his forearms to prop himself up.  
“Then was you calling for me while you jacked off a first? I wonder, Keith, how many times do you slink back into your room to fantasize about yours truly?”  
Lance parted Keith’s bent knees, sandwiching himself between them. 

Keith could easily take Lance down in this position, give him a good punch in the mouth and lock him outside his room. Yet, here he was; boner rising back to full length and his team mate’s hand creeping up his legs.

“You’re about to experience why they call me ‘The Genie’.” 

Lance’s hands flew up to dance underneath Keith’s shirt. His fingers melt into the skin, dripping straight down his torso at a pace that makes an hourglass look fast.  
In a way Keith figured that he was an hourglass, all of his blood rushing down to pool at his bottom half. 

Lance dove down, his lips connecting to the skin just below Keith’s navel as he trailed kisses up Keith’s body, pushing the fabric of the shirt up like waves retracting back into the ocean.

Lance took his sweet time, to say the least. Not that Keith wasn’t enjoying it; he felt a tingle of pleasure rise up with each stamp of Lance’s lips on his skin.

Then Lance came across the pink bud of Keith's nipple and lapped it into his mouth to toy with it gently between his teeth.  
A sharp gasp was released as a result, and Keith let his hands rest behind Lance’s head; before being snatched away and pinned down above his head.

A smirk from Lance was the only thing Keith got as an explanation as to why Lance’s hand was locked around his wrists.  
Lance’s mouth found its way to Keith’s sides, sucking in the neglected area into his mouth, leaving rosy patches behind.

Keith let his head fall to the side, noting how messy his bed appeared; only caring because he was trying to distract himself from how good Lance was making him feel. I mean, Lance did sneak into his room and interrupt him in his...private time. He wasn’t about to let that slide just because Lance was literally making it hard to keep his eyes open.  
A trail of hot breath rolling against Keith’s skin crept up his torso until he could feel the heat brushing up against his lips. 

Lance stared at Keith’s mouth, as if contemplating if he should take the risk of kissing him.  
Keith could feel his lips start to burn the longer that those blue eyes focused on them, so he extended his head as far as he could to meet Lance.  
The kiss was shallow, so much so that he could barely call it a kiss.  
It didn’t match how Keith was in a vulnerable position, he should be gasping for air with how much power Lance had over him.

It would be so easy, why was he hesitating?

He had no idea how long he would have to suffer before he could finally feel Lance’s tongue extinguish the fire blooming on his lips. So the red paladin caught the other’s bottom lip in between his teeth; tugging down until Lance finally registered what was happening and dove down to harshly press his lips on Keith’s.

It was a relief, to finally have Lance’s lips merge with his. Feeling the spongy flesh of Lance’s tongue slip past his parted lips was something Keith had to experience to fully appreciate how nice it was.  
Keith let his tongue roll over Lance’s, trying to breathe in as much air as he could with his mouth being so busy. Lance, on the other hand, was doing just fine. Keith could tell by the puffs of air running down the side of his cheek. 

Lance suddenly rubbed his own crotch straight onto Keith’s, sending a jolt of pleasure up Keith’s spine.  
So Lance did it again, and again, and again.  
The low moans slipping out of Keith’s mouth only encouraged Lance to carry on, but at this rate, Keith didn’t know how much more he could take. His boxers had become too constricted to tolerate, and Keith desperately tried to somehow use Lance’s body to rub them off. 

Keith forced Lance out of his mouth with his tongue, sealing his lips shut right after to prevent re-entry.  
Lance drank in Keith’s flushed cheeks, which had locks of damp black hair clinging on top.  
His eyes drifted over to notice how he crushed his lips until they turned crimson, how those same lips dragged in heavy gulps of air.  
“Lance…” Keith struggled to free his clasped hands from underneath Lance’s hold, but only resulted in a sharp squeeze. 

Lance knew what Keith wanted, but it was so damn fun having him squirm under his touch he decided to drive him crazy a bit longer.  
He let his free hand slide down across pale skin, making a sharp turn towards Keith’s thighs when he almost reached the end. His fingers swarmed across each thigh, allowing his touch to only ghost over Keith’s hard on. 

Keith was going to explode, every teasing stroke of his skin was like a streak of fire burning in its place.  
He whined a drawn-out “Laaance”, thrusting his crotch to try to catch one of the passing digits.

Lance leveled his face back up with Keith.  
“Is something wrong?” 

Keith wanted to scream.

“I think it’s pretty obvious what’s wrong here.”

Lance let a lone finger travel right along the outline of Keith’s cock.  
“No, it’s not. Care to share?”

“Lance, for fuck sakes please.”

“Please, what?”

Keith is definitely going to get revenge for this.  
“Please Suck. My. Dick.”

Lance pursed his lips together as if he was mulling over his options.  
“No can do, buddy.”

No revenge, just murder.  
“Wha- Excuse me?!”

“You have to say ‘I wish’ first, otherwise I can’t grant you what you want.”

Oh my god.

“Is that so?” Keith says through gritted teeth.  
Lance nods in affirmation. 

“Then, I wish you would release my hands.”

Lance’s face held one of surprise before a pout took over. He complied nonetheless.

Keith brought his hands down above his stomach, rubbing over the area on his wrist where Lance’s hand had been gripping. His shoulders ache slightly from being angled up for so long, he rolled them a few times to get the blood flowing correctly again.  
He could slap the shit out of Lance for making him suffer for so long, but thought against it.

“Two wishes left, better use them wisely.” Lance winked.

Keith could pin Lance down right now if he wanted to; drag his crotch back and forth against Lance’s and have the male squirming underneath him like Lance had done to him.  
Next time, he would have Lance begging. But for now, he’d play along in Lance’s game.  
“I wish for you to suck my dick.” 

There was a mischievous glint in those blue eyes before Lance nodded.  
“Your wish is my command.”

Lance finally hooked his hand over the lip of Keith’s boxers and pulled down, releasing Keith’s cock from the confines of his underwear. The action alone was enough to stutter his breathing.  
He peered down just in time to witness his throbbing dick submerge into Lance’s mouth, the sides of Lance’s lips dragged against him and a wave of hot air raced down his shaft. Rising back up to the head of his cock - at a leisurely pace- was the very tip of Lance’s tongue. 

“L-lance, don’t tease me.”  
Keith wanted to buck his hips up to bury himself inside Lance’s mouth, he didn’t care if teeth accidentally scraped him along the way; just imagining Lance’s tongue flounder underneath him as he tried to adjust was tempting enough for him to launch in there.

Keith remained compliant but didn't hold back on voicing his frustration. Keith drew out Lance’s name as long as he could before being interrupted by the shock of wet walls closing in around his cock. 

Lance heard the sharp hitch of Keith’s breath cut off the long stretch of his name. He couldn’t help but let a smirk pull the sides of his lips up; this was all too good. He had Keith shaking underneath him with every flick of his tongue nipping at the slit of his head; had him struggling to keep his composure, so much so that Lance had to restrain Keith’s hips down to keep them from bucking up. 

All this power was, quite literally, at his fingertips and it felt amazing to be in a dominant position over the great Keith Kogane. Yeah, he was sucking him off, which might not seem very dominant to most people, but he had Keith whimpering his name like it was the only word his mouth could form. To Lance, being able to have this effect on Keith made him feel like a god, and if he had to sneak into Keith’s room every time to possess this then he might as well be Voltron’s most wanted.

Keith arched his back off from the cool tiled floor. His eyes were screwed shut, white dots flickered in his vision as he felt bubbling sparks of heat build-up in his lower abdomen and shoot right out of him.  
His mouth parted open, a throaty moan tumbling out and dying off into a choppy whine. 

For his first time, Lance thought he did pretty good; and by pretty good he meant that he didn't throw up when Keith's load suddenly came rushing down his throat. He tried his best to suck up every bit of it while still bobbing his head, but ended up hanging near the end of Keith's cock just focusing on swallowing down what he already had. 

Dribbles of cum spilled over Lance's lips, sliding down before being lapped up with a swipe of his tongue.  
He pulled Keith’s boxers back up and climbed over Keith’s breathless form, drinking in the sight of his cheeks stained crimson, and how his slightly swollen parted lips matched the same burning shade his cheeks held. 

Keith looked perfect. 

Granted, his hair was disheveled as all hell. Strands of it flicked away from the other waves of hair fanned out around him, Lance could pinpoint the array of hair swarmed together as the spot where his fingers had entangled themselves in earlier. The sharp contrast of Keith’s hair splayed out onto the white floors resembled spilled black ink to Lance, and somehow that made Keith appear ten times more erotic.

Keith’s eyes fluttered open, only having enough energy to keep them half-lidded. He stared up at Lance, a pleased sigh escaping past his lips that curled up into a lazy smile.

Lance traced over Keith’s features to permanently burn this image into his memory.

The floor left no evidence of ever having black locks of hair floating on its milky surface when Keith sat up, his hands finding their way behind Lance’s head, holding him in place as he merged his lips with Lance’s. 

A hint of salt was evident inside Lance’s mouth, but Keith didn’t mind. If anything, he thought the idea of his cum lingering on Lance’s tastebuds was a bit intimate yet a turn on at the same time. 

It also served as a reminder that this was happening; that Lance sneaking into his room to scare him while he slept had somehow snowballed into having him moaning on the floor while Lance gave him a blowjob. 

It was an unexpected turn of events, to say the least, and Keith can’t bring himself to regret anything that has happened so far tonight. In all honesty, the past hour that he’s been in his room with Lance had made him forget that they were the ‘defenders of the universe’, and it felt like all their responsibilities were lifted off their shoulders. 

 

Keith broke the kiss and stood up, grabbing ahold of Lance’s hand to guide him over to his bed.  
Lance had no idea what to expect when Keith dragged him into bed with him, but he became painfully aware of the neglected bulge throbbing in his pants. He had been a little preoccupied taking care of Keith’s boner that he had forgotten about himself; the mischievous smirk flashing across the red paladin’s face led Lance to believe that his problem would be solved soon.

The way Keith observed Lance with such intensity as he laid down made him feel like he had fallen straight into shark-infested waters. His skin prickled with the urge to do something, just waiting around for Keith to pipe up wasn’t something he had the patience for considering his...current condition. 

Lance opened his mouth with the intention of addressing Keith but instead, his words were left to rot inside his mouth; his thoughts were drowned out by the steady huffs of warm air washing over his ear. 

“Lance,” Keith whispered in his ear, releasing a tongue to flicker out his mouth and into the caramel shell of the other’s ear.

“Do you know what I want for my final wish?”

God, the way Keith was letting his hands wander all throughout Lance’s body had Lance’s mind numb, and he couldn’t be bothered to come up with a witty response to Keith’s teasing, so he shook his head. 

“I want you to fuck yourself.”

A fleeting moment of panic rose in Lance’s chest, he wondered if that was meant to be taken as an insult despite how sultry Keith’s tone was wrapped around those words. Before Lance could continue to have an internal battle with himself, Keith had taken ahold of Lance’s hand, resting it right on top of Lance’s crotch.

“I wish to watch.”

Lance was dumbfounded, he snapped his eyes towards Keith’s and couldn’t detect a hint of amusement on his face. Keith was...odd, to say the least. But Lance can’t really kink shame him since he did get aroused watching Keith jerk off earlier. Maybe this was some sort of ‘an eye for an eye’ type of thing. 

“R-really?” It never hurt to make sure.

“Yeah, really.”

Okay, so Keith was 100% serious; and the way he bit his bottom lip while gazing at the spot where Lance's hand rested erased any doubt he had left.

Lance snaked his hand down his pants, closing his eyes to mentally block out Keith's distracting presence. Which didn’t work as well as he thought it would; he could practically feel his hand burning with Keith’s intense focus on the shaky pumps he squeezed out his shaft. 

Lance was so nervous, and he knew damn well why.  
Having someone watch your every single move as you pleasure yourself for their pleasure was, to simply put it, fucking crazy.

Crazy, not because of the act itself- cause Lance will admit he did get a little turned on unwittingly stumbling upon Keith’s solo sword battle- but because of tonight’s events have escalated into what we currently have.  
Which is Lance’s heartbeat pushing a hundred but not for the initial reasons.

 

“Ah, y’know, Keith...you gotta rub my ‘lamp’, that’s how this works.”

“Is that so?”

Lance hummed in reply.

“Funny, I don’t recall rubbing your lamp for my previous two wishes.”

“That’s because I’m a generous person, Keithy boy. Those were freebies, like a free trial.”

“Keithy boy?”

“You prefer Mullet?”

Keith mounted his hand around Lance’s, pressing down both sides to cause Lance’s hand to squeeze his dick.

“I prefer for you to finish granting my wish, oh powerful Genie.”  
Keith drifted his hand up from Lance’s to swirl his fingertips around Lance’s cock.

God, not only did that feel fucking electric, but watching it? Lance felt like this was a cruel prank- not like the one he planned on doing to Keith, cause that one was totally awesome and completely innocent.  
But this? There’s nothing innocent about watching creamy hands stroke your dick like they were trying to recreate the swirl of an ice cream cone. 

“So that’s how you’re gonna play this?”

“I’m still playing, aren’t I? What’s the harm in having a strategy?”  
“Psh, like you ever go into something with a strategy.”

Keith nips at Lance’s earlobe, shooting his hands towards Lance’s thighs to burrow his nails into the tan flesh and cascading them down to leave behind streaks of red.

“Careful, Lance, you’re dealing with first place here.” Keith whispered into his ear, the air from his breath clinging to the bit of saliva left on his skin

Dirty, always playing dirty..

“Fuck you, Keith.”

“What, no Keithy boy? I’m hurt, Lance. I thought we were really having a bonding moment.”

“You know what I think you might have a point. I’ve learned so much about you, like how you like to jerk off before you go to sleep. Which is ironic since you’re the right-hand man of Voltron, waving your big sword around, and you’re RED too! Always so angry with barely any impulse control, I should’ve realized you were suffering from sexual frustration this whole time. It’s ok, Dr. Lance is here now, Keithy boy.” 

He’s a bit offended but also can’t help but be amazed at how Lance’s mind just strings together the little details and blows it out of proportion to sculpt it into a whole different outlook.  
Even if that outlook was the idea that Keith was automatically doomed to be portrayed as a masturbation monster because he pilots the Red Lion. 

“Well Dr. Lance, that's a pretty lengthy diagnosis you've given me. But I'm afraid you're missing a Ph.D. and therefore invalid as fuck.”

Keith mounts his hand over Lance's and forces him to give a firm squeeze around his dick.  
“This, however, needs your attention right away, Dr. Lance.”

“You just told me I was invalid!”

“Oh you are, but if it gets you to finally finish yourself off then I'll be your god damn nurse if I have to.”

“Oh? Well, in that case, nurse, I think I'll need a hand on this patien-!”

A glove.  
Keith shoved his damn glove in Lance's mouth.  
His glove that Lance doesn't even want to think about the last time Keith's actually cleaned it but deemed it good enough to give Lance more than just a taste.

Lance reached up to promptly removed the sweaty ball of leather from his mouth but a sharp smack cut him off.

“Wamf eh ell, kiff!”

“You’re stalling. When you've finished yourself off I'll remove it.”

God. It's not like he hasn't been dying to just get this over with, but there's a big difference between doing it solo and having an audience and that difference was watching him like a hawk.

A deep, shaky huff drew out from his nose before Lance slowly climbed his hand up and down his cock.  
The added weight of Keith's hand on top of his felt added a bit of comfort but also arousal.  
Actually, if he just moved his head like so…  
There. This is the perfect angle, something he could actually work with.  
From his perspective, he could almost barely see the outline of his hand underneath Keith's; this is exactly what he needed.

He rubbed himself with more confidence, a faster pace and even teased the slit of his head with his thumb until beads of pre-cum peeked out.

A low hum of approval drifted into Lance's ear.  
“Yeah, baby, just like that. You're doing so good.”

Oh fuck.  
That's most definitely gonna be in his mind every time he jacks off now.

If he keeps talking like that, he'd be done in seconds.  
Lance gradually picks up the pace, his breathing heavy and his eyebrows scrunched up high.  
This damn glove Keith shoved in his mouth made him feel like he's suffocating, and he's having to breathe twice as fast to keep up with himself.

Waves of hot air curl itself around Lance's ear.  
“C’mon, Lance, show me why they call you Sharp Shooter.” 

He's so fucking close, he's right at the edge and he can feel that burning liquid shooting down his groin, gathering and bubbling up.  
And then Keith, that sneaky bastard, flings Lance's hand off and replaces it with his own. The show off that he is goes almost twice as fast than Lance was going before, adding in quick pulses of pumps in between.  
Lance's moans are muffled by the glove, but they're still just as delicious to hear.  
Lance's cum dribbles down onto Keith's hand, traveling down to create a stream down to Lance's quivering thighs.  
Keith continues pumping until the last drop.

The glove is removed and replaced by Keith's cum drizzled fingers.  
“Suck.”

Lance inhaled a few lungs full of air before he complied.  
Honestly, he's never tasted his own cum before tonight and with the way it's presented to him, he's not disgusted at all. 10/10 would do again if this was how it was served  
He released the digits with a loud ‘pop’, the air caressing over the wet fingers felt cold to Keith.

“I guess this is the part where you leave me, huh?”

Lance looked up at him, a goofy half smirk drawn on his face.  
“Y'know what, Keith, I guessed that I'd be leaving your room getting chased by you, not by getting a hand job from you. Oh, and also blowing you prior to that.”

Keith released a breathy laugh and fell back onto his pillow.  
“Yeah, well I didn't expect anything so, I think I'm the one who should be the most shocked.”

Lance laid himself right next to Keith, grabbing a hold of his hand.  
“Well continue to get even more shocked cause I've decided that I'm just too exhausted to travel the 15 steps all the way to my room. So make some room, Keithy boy, you've got a guest.”

“You sure you wouldn't prefer the bottom 'bunk’?” Keith asked with a playful tone.

“Fuck no, never again. Totally wasn't worth it.” Lance said, he's pretty sure he's gonna wake up with some serious back pain.

“I don't know,”  
Keith turned his whole body towards Lance, taking in the sight of him before capturing his lips.  
“I think it was.”


End file.
